


Open Up, Darling

by evilregal



Series: DRABBLE CYCLE ROUND 11 ~ KINKS (femslash100) [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe she developed an aversion to apple overnight,” Red suggests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Up, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash100, drabble cycle round 11 ~ kinks: food

“Your child refuses to eat!” Red growls out in frustration.  
  
“ _My_ child?” Snow repeats amused. “You were quick to call her ours last night in bed as I recall,” she teases, turning around just in time to see Emma spit out a mouthful of applesauce.  
  
“See?” Red exclaimed, throwing her arms up in surrender.  
  
Snow frowns. Emma isn’t one to turn down any food, and she loves Regina’s compote. She feels Emma’s forehead with the back of her hand.  
  
“She isn’t warm.”  
  
Emma whines and slams her palms on the table. Red offers her her sippy cup, but Emma throws it on the floor.  
  
“No! No! No!” Emma pouts, her bottom lip starting to quiver.  
  
“Emma, that’s enough!” Snow reprimands. “Tell mommy what you want.”  
  
But Emma can't say it, she doesn't know how, so she sucks on her bottom lip furiously instead.  
  
“Maybe she developed an aversion to apple overnight,” Red suggests, clueless.  
  
“She never acted this way before,” Snow says dejectedly. She is her mother; shouldn’t she know instinctively what her baby needs?  
  
“Mommy!” Emma whines again, looking longingly at Snow.  
  
Red follows Emma’s gaze, and a wolfish grin breaks onto her face.  
  
“Ah! I think Baby’s hungry for something only her true mommy can give her,” Red declares, squeezing Snow’s breasts gently and kissing her chastely on the lips.  
  
“Mommy!” Emma claps her hands happily.  
  
“Oh!” A light blush pinks Snow’s cheeks.


End file.
